


Those Freaking Maggots

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Piss, Sexual Assault, Shit, Torture, blowjob, cum, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets kidnapped and tortured by jealous soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Freaking Maggots

“Man, look at him, looking all mighty and shit. Thinks he’s on top of everyone.” The girl spat.

Her friends shook their heads. She looked at each and everyone of them.

“How about we humiliate his ass? We could slip something into a drink and give it to him. When he’s passed out, we can do all sort of things.”

One of them raised their hand like in they’re in school.

“He’s humanity’s strongest; do you think we can get him this easily?” She asked.

“Don’t worry, Linda. We have Rian and Brian with us, he’s no match against both of them with his small stature.”

The two guys grin at each other. A guy, the last person in the group, speaks up.

“I know what to put in his drink. A good dose of chloral hydrate will knock him out.” He said with a huge grin.

The five soldiers of the Scouting Legion looked at their target with ill-meaning smiles.

\---

“Would you like to have some, Lance Corporal? I’m giving some to everyone.” Linda offered him.

He looked at her for a moment before accepting the offer.

“Don’t worry, your cup is super clean.” She assured him.

He took his first sip and she smiled, a smile that would look innocent to everyone but her group.

“Have a good day, sir.”

And then she left to join her friends. The leader tapped her shoulder when she came back.

“Good job, Linda. He’ll be on the floor in a few minutes.”

At this time, the Lance Corporal was always alone and taking a break. It was the perfect time to put their plan into action. A good dose of chloral hydrate was put into his cup of coffee. It took a few minutes for the drug to take effect. When the Lance Corporal went to sit down, a hand on his head, and then passed out, the five gave each other high fives.

“Let’s go get him.” Brian said to his brother.

Rian nodded and they went and picked up the Lance Corporal as the rest watched out for people. If they were seen, they would just have to say he passed out and they were bringing him to a doctor. Everything goes without incident and they bring him to a building full of boxes used for storing. They made him lean on a column and used the wire from their 3D maneuver gear to tie him solidly to it.

“Now, let’s wait until he wakes up.” The leader said to her accomplice.

They all nodded, grins on their lips.

\---

When he woke up, the first thing Levi felt was the assaulting headache attacking his brain and his stinging face. The humidity clung to his skin like a wet shirt. His uniform was slightly clinging to his body and he couldn't help but think he needed a shower like right now.

That was when he felt the wire around his torso and legs. The wires were too resistant to break when he tried. His jacket was on the floor, thrown like trash, and his boots were beside it. He looked up just in time to see a boot going for his face. The leather dug into his cheek and blood filled his mouth.

The girl who had kicked him had an innocent look on her face.

“Oops, you were awake, Lance Corporal?” She said in a mocking voice.

He just stared and gave the usual glare he gave to everyone who annoyed him. He spat blood at the girl’s boots and she kicked him in the guts in response. She laughed when he grimaced in pain.

“Man, I never thought I would get to do this. We’re going to have so much fun, you guys.”

The others giggled and chuckled in anticipation. Levi looked at them with narrowed eyes. He noticed they all had black cloaks on.

“What do you maggots think you’re doing?” He said, is voice intimidating despite his throbbing head and stinging cheek.

The girl wasn’t fazed at all.

“We’re going to give you a pleasant shower.” She answered.

She glanced at the tall, big guys at her sides.

“We have to rinse him before applying the shampoo, right guys?” She said, laughter in her voice.

The two guys went to stand in front of the tied man, they’re shadows covering him. Their smiles were similar to the one a kid had before killing a little animal.

They’re hands reached for the front of their pants and Levi’s eyes narrowed even more. When they pulled their zippers down, he realized nothing good was coming out of this. Penises came into view and Levi felt the tiniest hint of fear.

“What the hell are you doing?” He growled.

The guy on his right smiled.

“You better keep your mouth closed, Lance Corporal.” He warned.

The warm liquid that struck his face almost made him gasp. Levi couldn’t believe what they were doing.

“ _I should have gotten suspicious of that girl._ ”, he thought to himself.

Some of the urine entered his nostrils and it succeeded in making him choke. He was forced to open his mouth to breathe. They must have waited for that because the strong smelling bodily fluid went directly into his mouth.

His first reflex was to turn his head and spit as hard and quickly as he could. The leader leaned on the guys’ shoulders.

“How does your golden shower feel, clean freak? It’s nice and warm isn’t it?”

She laughed and everyone followed suit. He looked up at her, urine streaming down his face from his wet hair. His eyes were those of a killer. It didn’t affect them in the least. He felt dirty and he couldn’t stand the smell. He wasn't sure why this was directed at him but he had an idea.

The two guys emptied their bladder and the girl clapped her hands together.

“Now, for the shampoo.” She looked back at the other two. “Go get the rest. We shouldn’t leave this place after that.”

They nodded and left to get their “water”. The two brothers got to work as soon as they left. Levi couldn’t help but stare in horror as the two guys jacked themselves off. He looked them right in the eyes.

“You wouldn’t dare…” His voice trailed off, low and menacing.

This time, the guy on the left answered.

“Oh, but we already did.”

The leader lowered her hands to her hips.

“I heard cum is real nice for the skin, Lance Corporal. You’re going to look younger!” She said with a high-pitched laugh.

Levi’s fear grew when he saw the guys harden.

“Let me go now and I won’t throw you off the walls.” He said to them.

The three smiled and looked at each other before laughing.

“We’re already going to die out of there so we might as well bring our fates a bit closer.” The girl answers.

Levi sighed harshly.

“Why did pussies like you join the Scouting Legion?” He spat.

The guy on the right let out a breathy chuckle.

“What do you think?” He said.

“We wanted people to look up to us.” His brother completed for him, his voice equally out of breath.

Levi despised those who only searched for fame and money. They were the worst kind of soldiers and people in general.

He heard ragged breathing and his head shot up. One of the guys walked to him, his dick aimed toward his head. The head was dripping with clear fluid.

Levi tried one more time to scare him with his glare but the aroused teenager didn’t even seem to notice. The guy let out a sigh before Levi felt the fluid land on his face and hair.

“You little fucke-”

He couldn’t finish his insult because of the dick shoved into his mouth. His eyes widened and he thought of biting down but his mouth was suddenly filled to the brim with warm cum, making him too busy trying to keep it from falling into his throat.

He choked and gagged but the unwelcome appendage forced the bitter substance down his throat. His nose was instantly pinched and he found himself unable to breath. His eyes watered at the sheer pain of having a dick shoved down his throat for the first time. He didn’t hesitate to bite down as hard he could.

The slap he received was so strong that some of the cum stuck to the walls of his throat came back up in a cough. His mouth was empty once more and he spat the contents of it on his pants without really meaning to. He panted, finally able to breathe. The white liquid from the other guy slowly slid down onto his eyelashes and nose, making his skin itch.

The three teenagers looked down at their work, their faces flushed.

“You look pathetic, Lance Corporal!” The girl breathed like she had as much fun as the two.

Levi’s mind was blank. All he could think of was the situation he was in. Urine and semen dripping down his face and drenching his clothes; he couldn’t stand it, he just couldn’t.

“Oh, you’re here just in time!”

Levi looked up to see that the two youngest were back. They were holding onto buckets and a bottle of something. They had a cloth tied around their noses and mouths. They gave three cloths to the others. That wasn’t a good sign.

The youngest girl came up with a bucket and a bowl.

“You’re going to love this, Lance Corporal!” She said under her cloth.

The tone of her voice meant nothing good. She took the bowl and filled it with whatever was in the bucket. When she brought the bowl up, he grimaced. It was a bowl containing maggots and other unsightly insects. With a smile, she threw the contents on him.

He grimaced and made sure not to look scared but only disgusted. And he _was_ disgusted. Who knew what bacteria and diseases those things carried? They rolled off of him and crawled anywhere they could.

“Ah…” She said like a dentist.

Of course, he kept his mouth sealed shut no matter how much he wanted to insult that little bitch. The guy she left with came beside Levi and crouched down before shoving his gloved fingers into Levi’s mouth and forcing his jaw spread open. Despite the guy’s small stature, he had strength to keep his mouth open despite Levi pushing down on his fingers.

The younger girl took a maggot out of her bucket and slowly put it onto his tongue, staring at Levi in the eyes all the while. Levi gagged at the smell before gagging even more at the bitter and sour taste combined with the taste of cum. The maggot in his mouth moved around the length of his tongue and bumped onto his lower teeth before falling to the edge of his throat. He almost gasped in panic.

He coughed but it didn’t move. His throat contracted as a reflex but he refused to swallow it. The brown bottle he saw earlier appeared in front of him. He recalled seeing this before but the use of it alluded him. All he knew was that it was medicine or something similar.

“It’ll go down much better.” The young guy said to him.

Like before, the bottle was shoved into his mouth and he was forced to down the contents so fast that the liquid got up his nose, making him choke once again. His eyes watered as his body tried to fix the problem.quantity

After two seconds, he knew whatever he just drank was going to do something weird to his body. He was force-fed more insects as the liquid took effect. He was given kicks to the stomach as if to help the liquid do whatever it was doing. Then suddenly, he felt everything he had swallowed come back up.

Unable to stop it, everything he ate today, including live insects, left his body and landed all over him. Despite emptying his stomach, his body continued to evacuate the contents of it.

Large tears formed from all the effort but he blinked the them away. His throat was sore from all the activity done to it in the amount of minutes all this was happening in. Vomit dribbled down his chin as his head lowered by itself as if to show submission. Levi realized that and forced himself to look up.

“Oh what a mess you are, Lance Corporal!” The older girl let out with a giggle. “Even worse then a child. No wonder we have to help you bathe.”

She looked back at the younger girl who picked up another bucket. She set it down besides Levi’s feet and fixed her gloves. As he watched her, he made the mistake of breathing with his nose. Not only was there liquid in his nasal cavities, but there was also the smell of the contents of the bucket. Levi knew that smell, he smelled it almost everyday.

“ _Horse shit._ ”, he thought in terror.

“Now is the time to put conditioner. You’ll be clean and smooth, you’ll see.” The older girl said to him.

The other four put on their gloves and reached into the bucket. He almost whined when he saw them bring the brown disgusting stuff up. The wires that tied him to the column kept him in place like strong hands.

They all walked up to him and crouched to his level, smirks on their lips. He really hated them now. He truly hated those stupid kids. They weren’t even part of his squad. He couldn’t manage a good enough glare to give them.

They brought up their hands like they were showing off what they were holding before slapping him anywhere they found suitable. The hardest was the one on his face. Manure sprayed everywhere on his face, coating his lips and nose. He realized it was the same guy who had slapped him earlier. Everyone started rubbing the animal dung on him like it was soap. They ripped his shirt open and ripped the bottom of his pants to rub even more of it on his skin.

Meanwhile, the older girl kicked everywhere where there wasn’t a hand.

Levi was forced to endure it all since he couldn’t move a single bit. At last, he was given a smile through the cloth before everyone got up and made a circle around him, completely shadowing him. The young guy looked up at the older girl.

“Hey, those two got to piss on him. I think I have the right to also.” He whined.

She smiled at him.

“Of course, go ahead. Start throwing shit around everyone. Brian, go hold his mouth open.”

Like before, his mouth was held open, this time by a different guy. Shit was thrown at him just as warm urine joined in, specifically at his face. It’s not for long though as his mouth is soon filled with the salty fluid. Unable to spit out, it falls from the sides of his mouth.

“That’s not good.” The guy who held his mouth open says to him. “You need to swallow it.”

A hand grabbed his sticky hair and yanked him back on the column. The impact made his throat expand and the liquid fell down his throat. And again, he was coughing, now painfully as his aching throat was sore. The guy pissing on him walked forward and rammed his dick in his mouth. He pushed against him, pushing the tip of it into the far bar of his throat and pushing the back of Levi’s head against the column in the process. The liquid trickling down his throat tickled his uvula in the most uncomfortable way possible.

Levi refused to breathe with his nose but breathing with his mouth only pushed the tip farther into his throat, making pathetic wheezes come out of his mouth. A sudden attack on his ear made him lose focus and he breathed in with his nose unconsciously.

The smell made him gag like he never before. He had never felt this nauseous and dirty in his life until now, even when he was underground. The putrid smell, the gagging and the pain it brought in his throat along with the humiliation of this whole situation made his eyes water to the point of no holding back tears. A strange mix of a whimper and a whine left his throat before he could stop it.

He received a pat on the head before the dick in his mouth was harshly pulled out. He coughed and swallowed to stop the coughing fit, making his throat hurt even more. His head lowered again but he had no strength or motivation to bring it back up.

Everyone backed away and the girl who enjoyed kicking him came forward. She crouched and grabbed his chin to raise his head. Levi’s tear-filled eyes stared back at her.

“If only we could capture this moment...” She sighed.

She got back up and raised her hand.

“Now for the second rinse.”

The last bucket is taken by one of the big guys.

“Too bad we have to go.” He sighed.

The others showed that they approved. With that, the bucket was dumped on him. A metallic smell wafted up from his now red clothes. He looked up and the guy smiled through his cloth.

“I’m sure pig blood has benefits so don’t worry, Lance Corporal.” He said to him.

It seemed that sentence sapped all the strength from him. His eyes closed and his whole body slumped down. He heard them laugh but he didn’t bother opening his eyes.

“Well then, this it for today.”

A hint of fear sparked in him at her words.

“ _Does that mean there’s more?_ ”, he thought, hoping with all his being that he was thinking too much.

“We’ll call your little Eren for you so don’t worry. I guess the next time we’ll see you will be our last. That’s if we don’t die before that though." She exchanged a somber look with her group who returned it. "Have a good night, Lance Corporal.”

He heard their footsteps leave and silence enveloped him. He let out a painful sigh and allowed a single tear to fall down his cheek before glaring at the ground, thinking of the many ways to make those kids pay.

A few minutes passed and Eren appeared in the building. Levi heard him gag at the stench in the humid air.

“Lance Corporal, are you really there?” He heard Eren ask, his voice muffled by something, probably his sleeve.

Levi didn’t answer. Deep down, he didn't want Eren to see him like this or anyone for that matter. He was found nonetheless. Eren froze when he saw the mess his superior was. His eyes traveled and traveled along Levi's body and got wider as they went. Eren bit his lip and crouched in front of him to see if he was conscious or not. After some hesitation, Levi opened his eyes. Eren seemed relieved.

“I’ll untie you right now, sir.”

He was trying hard not to mention the obvious scene in front of him. Once untied, Eren, though slowly and hesitantly, helped Levi up and supported him. Levi still had a little strength left.

“I want your help, Jeager.” He croaked out.

Eren’s eyes widened at the sound of his voice but soon nodded when he noticed the look in his superior’s eyes.

“Of course, sir.” He answered.

Levi was getting revenge on these kids before they went and killed themselves. For sure and without fail.

They left behind the mess, Eren supporting his weak captain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I love you Levi!


End file.
